Mathias Montclair
Sir Mathias Montclair is a mage and knight hailing from the mountainous Duchy of Westridge, an estate of Stromwind reigned over by his elder brother, Duke Maxen Montclair. A reserved, enigmatic man, Mathias serves as an officer of the First Regiment, a prestigious unit of the Stormwind Army. He currently ranks as a Knight-Lieutenant and oversees the Westridge magi that serve the region and regiment. =Description= ---- At 6'2" (188 cm) and 176 lbs. (80 kg), Mathias stands at average height with a lean, toned build. In his late forties, the man has managed to age remarkably well despite his years. Described as 'charmingly handsome' by his colleagues, he nonetheless prefers the coverage of his wide-brimmed hats and is rarely seen without one. Underneath, his expression is often pensive and somber and his presence reposeful. Having little interest in fineries, Mathias keeps his appearance neat but relatively unadorned compared to other Stormwind nobles. His dark blonde hair and beard, which have both begun to gray, are meticulously groomed and maintained in a daily ritual of washing, combing, and oiling. Physically, he seems as much in his prime as ever, a fact attributed to his active lifestyle and training. =History= ---- In the years before the Orcish Wars, Mathias was born to the Duke of Westridge, Lord Albert Montclair, and his wife, Lady Sandaria Claurice. Early Years A sickly child from birth, Mathias suffered frequent bouts of illness and was placed under the care of house physicians, who kept the young boy house- and bed-bound for many years. As he continued to age, his father made several attempts to push Mathias towards training, as was expected of his sons, but the boy proved physically incapable of withstanding prolonged exertion. Disappointed and disgruntled, his father eventually left young Mathias to Lady Sandaria's whim while he focused the bulk of his attention to Maxen, the eldest child and his heir-apparent. For several years, Mathias remained under the watchful eye of his mother and entertained himself with books and toys. Unfortunately, his quiet childhood came to a dramatic end when his latent magical abilities manifested and a portion of the estate's library was accidentally set on fire. Lord Albert quickly learned of the incident, and Mathias was sent away to Dalaran in order to receive proper training as mandated by the Stormwind Circle of Magi. Being removed from his home proved difficult for young Mathias, and it took some time for him to acclimate to his new settings. He was a reserved, sensitive boy and spent more time avoiding his fellow apprentices and mentors than taking part in his lessons, and it wasn't until a chance encounter with Grand Magus Antonidas that Mathias found the motivation to focus on his studies. Dalaran and the Orcish Wars As time progressed, Mathias eventually outclassed many of his peers, though he remained unassuming and (some would say) under-ambitious in comparison. When the First War saw the destruction of Stormwind at the hands of invading orcs, Mathias remained in Dalaran despite news of his parents' deaths. Only until Maxen arrived in Lordaeron with the remaining subjects of Westridge was Mathias able to see his brother for the first time since being sent to Dalaran over a decade ago. Eventually, the advent of the Second War brought Dalaran into the Alliance of Lordaeron, and Mathias joined the fight against the Horde. While his brother left to fight the war on a different front, Mathias remained with his fellow mages and proved himself a capable leader among his peers. Unfortunately, soon after the war Dalaran itself would be sacked. Mathias survived the siege and returned to help rebuild the city, afterwards joining the Kirin Tor on invitation. After the Wars Following the reconstruction of Dalaran and the liberation of Stormwind, Mathias continued his research and studies. Though his duties generally kept him in Dalaran, he occasionally found reason to travel to Stormwind, where he would visit his brother and connect with associates housed in the Wizard's Sanctum. It was during one of these visits that he met and became briefly entangled with a half-elf colleague. The relationship ended quickly and Mathias returned to Dalaran, unaware that a child had been conceived during the affair. Mathias spent the next six years working towards becoming an archmage and a member of the Violet Eye. However, his focus was interrupted when a letter reached him detailing the fate of the daughter he had unknowingly fathered almost half a decade prior. Distressed, Mathias reached out to Maxen and asked that he collect his daughter from the Stormwind Orphanage where she had been placed shortly after her birth. While his brother was quick to agree, Mathias insisted the girl not be told of her parentage, citing the issues it would cause. Ultimately, Maxen agreed and Mathias' young daughter, Matilda, was adopted by extended relatives. In the years that followed, Mathias learned that his daughter had been placed within the Academy of Arcane Arts and Science. Unable to keep himself distanced as intended, he made semi-frequent visits to the Sanctum, even going as far as to foster a mentoring relationship with his daughter. This would continue for some time without Mathias ever revealing himself as her father. Eventually, his duties with the Kirin Tor brought a halt to his visits and Mathias was forced to remain in Lordaeron. =Recent Activity= ---- Mathias recently joined his brother in leading the forces of The First Regiment of the Elwynn Brigade as the leader of the unit's magi. Serving a pivotal role in both the Iron War Westfall Rebellion and the Iron War Uldum Expedition, Mathias has established himself as a seasoned battlemage. =Personality= ---- (Work in Progress) Life Philosophies (Work in Progress) Quirks, Idiosyncrasies, and Trivia (Work in Progress) =Possessions= ---- (Work in Progress) =Relationships= ---- 'Family' *Matilda Claurice - daughter. *Maxen Montclair - brother. Romances Mathias often finds himself the object of many young ladies' attentions but has, thus far, politely declined their advances and amorous letters. He has remained unmarried and single since the short affair that produced his daughter, and there hasn't been much to indicate a desire to change status. Some have speculated an honest disinterest in finding a wife, while others believe it's more a case of high standards mixed with crippling shyness. Whatever the case, the Archmagus avoids conversations and questions regarding the topic. =Gallery= ---- Mathias Montclair.jpg|Artwork of Mathias Montclair by DancinFox on Deviant Art. Mathias.png|Mathias casting a spell! Category:Characters Category:House of Montclair Category:The First Regiment Category:Human Category:Mages Category:Spellswords Category:Alliance Officers